Split Personalities
by PassionFish
Summary: An evil demon comes to town to hand our favorite slayer and vampire duo a severe case of schizophrenia! COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

TIME LINE: Riley's gone. Joyce is alive. Glory is defeated. Buffy didn't die and thus was not brought back with a load of angst thrown in! Season Six didn't happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Split Personality  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Brrr!!!!!" Buffy shivered loudly for the sixth time that night.  
  
"You know what, Slayer? If you're that cold why don't we drop off at your house and you can change." Spike suggested a trifle too irritably to ring true. Buffy was dressed in a skimpy satin-type strappy top and a short leather mini-skirt; both of which clung far too faithfully to her curves. It was also the middle of November. They had been patrolling for nearly two hours and he wasn't sure if he could stand being with the slayer for much longer without being able to touch her. She looked decidedly evil tonight, which made her appear even more delectable then usual.  
  
"Touch-y! No need to bite my head off! I can't help it if you can't feel the cold."   
  
"Maybe if you wore more clothes to begin with..." Spike cut off as Buffy glared at him then turned and started heading towards her house ahead of the vampire.   
  
Spike turned and groaned as he watched her walk away, her behind wriggling inticingly as she moved. With an overburdened sigh he followed her.  
  
***  
  
It was now three months since Glory had been defeated and the end of summer had brought about a resurggence of demons, though fortunatly no apocolyptic- type threats. Joyce had been off her pain medication for two months now and Dawn had accepted that although she wasn't more than two years old she still had friends and family who loved her for being her. Things were finally appearing to return to a normal keel for the Summer's family.  
  
For the Scooby Gang it was business as usual. Most of them. Giles had returned to England a month before with promises to return as often as possible.  
  
Anya and Xander were busily planning a wedding, set for April. Two days ago Willow and Tara had put a deposite down for a flat and were preparing to move in next week. Spike had been accepted into the group after his heroic efforts in bringing the Hell Goddess down and Buffy had appeared a little healthier these past few weeks.  
  
All seemed okay.  
  
Which meant that a great pile of celestial shit was probably hanging over thier heads, waiting to fall.  
  
***  
  
They heard it before they saw it.  
  
Well, what they actually heard was gravestones being ripped out of the ground and slamed to the ground one by one.  
  
Buffy and Spike shared a look as the pathway stretched out, stopping infront of them.  
  
Then suddenly it appeared. A tear in reality as a figure, at least seven foot tall stepped out hidden in a long black cloak. It carried a long wooden staff in its unseen hand. The staff was two types of wood, dark and light, woven together until they met at the top where they supported a orb of swirling light. It's feet collided with the gravestone path, emmitingg a sharp sound.  
  
"Talk about making an entrance!" Buffy murmured to Spike as they watched, both in imediatly adopted fighting positions, as the creature clicked its way towards them.  
  
"Overated!" Spike waved an arm infront of him. "Just a crappy parlour trick. I knew this bloke who made this potion that made it look like you appeared infront of your enemy cube by cube."  
  
Buffy turned her head to him, surprised. "Like in that film we saw last night?"  
  
"Yeah. Except he appeared from the ground up. But that was what the exit looked like." Spike explained, referring to the film - THE CUBE .  
  
"Uh hmmm!" The thing cleared its throat and they looked at it as it stopped infront of them. "If you're quite finished?"  
  
"Hey! A polite demon! Now theres something you don't see everyday." Buffy quipped as she shot out with a right side kick as Spike simultaneously kicked with his left.  
  
The creature raised it's staff, muttered a few words in latin and a jet of white and black light soared from the orb slamming into the slayer and vampire before their kicks had time to connect. The blast lifted them both into the air and the demon watched, satisfied, as the vampire and slayer began to seperate forming two identical pairs.  
  
He brought his hands together, watching as the slayer and vampire pairs followed the same movement whilst being suspended high in the air. Then, he threw his hands apart watching as one slayer and vampire flew to one end of town and the other pair flew to another.  
  
As they separated, a small metalic computer chip fell to the soft grass below, unheeded.  
  
Satisfied, he walked back to the portal opening, gravestones flying back to their original resting place as he walked over them. With a grin, unseen due to the long hooded-cape, he climbed back into the portal and it dissappeared.  
  
***  
  
At one side of town, the slayer stood up slowly eyeing the vampire across from her spectively as he did the same.  
  
The slayer reached into the waistband of her tight skirt and retrieved one of four stakes left on her person.  
  
The vampire growled.  
  
***  
  
At another side of town, Buffy raised her head with a groan and slowly opened her eyes. With a sharp gasp she scurried away on her bottom back towards the wall, far away from the man who still knelt by where she had lain.  
  
"Don't be frightened. I mean you no harm." The man spoke softly in a cultured English accent. He looked about as scared as she felt and Buffy felt herself relax.  
  
"Where am I?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm not all that certain. I just woke up myself." He looked around the back alley. "Though I think we should move. This place does not seem alltogether safe." He offered her a hand.  
  
Buffy took it warily and with his help, stood. "Whats your name?"  
  
"William. Will." He looked at her gently, still holding her hand. "Whats yours?"  
  
"Elizabeth. Buffy."  
  
  
  
Chapter One ( 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Do you know this place?" Will asked Buffy as they walked around the deserted streets.  
  
"No." She shivered.   
  
He glanced at her. "Are you cold?"  
  
She looked up at him shyly and nodded. "Here." Will removed the long leather duster and draped it around her shoulders. Buffy clung to it and smiled up at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He smiled back and they continued walking. Up ahead a neon sign flash the word Motel at them. Will cleared his throat. "Do you have any money?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Buffy replied truthfully. And patted herself for pockets. She found none in her clothes and bent down to check her boots. She removed a twenty dollar bill. "All I have is this." She held it up.  
  
"Check the coat." Will instructed as he rummagged through his pockets. He pulled out a thick wallet and opened it to view a large bundle of cash.   
  
"Wow!" Buffy murmured.  
  
"I think we would be safer if we stopped here for the night." Will sugested.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said meekly.   
  
***  
  
The slayer and vampire circled each other, looking for weak spots; an opening to battle. The vampire growled, his eyes flashing yellow. The slayer snarled back, the sound animalistic as she gripped the stake tighter.  
  
Then as one they attacked. Each blocked the others side kick aimed for thier head. The vampire lashed out with his fist, the slayer ducking as she punched him in the stomch. The vampire grunted in pain but didn't stagger, instead bringing his knee up to slam it in the slayer's face.  
  
She fell back a bit, immediatly returning with a swift roundhouse kick causeing his head to snap back with the force of the blow. He growled, back handing the slayer so that she slammed forward onto a nearby dustbin. The vampire came up behind her, grabbing a fist full of her hair as he yanked her head back to access her neck. Her leg came up, kicking him hard in the back, forcing him to let her go as he staggered back with the pain.  
  
***  
  
"Only one room? Are you sure?" Buffy asked the sickly-looking man behind the desk.  
  
"Afraid so, miss. We're all booked up for a wedding tommoro'"  
  
"How many beds are there?"  
  
"Just one double. But for $10 I can bring you a third." The man offered.  
  
Buffy looked up at Will. "Would that be okay?"  
  
"Of course. Thank you, we'll take it." The man accepted the payment as he nodded and grabbed two sets of keys from behind him.  
  
He led them down past fifteen rooms before finally stopping infront of one that declared itself to be 226. He opened the door and switched on the light. "Here ya go, I'll be back with your bed."  
  
Buffy walked into the room and looked around. It was a pleasant enough room. It had a dresser with a t.v. on top opposite the large double bed which had two bedside tables either side. Each with a small lamp. There was a door open next to the far window at the back which led to what presumably must have been the bathroom.  
  
The man entered with the camping bed just as Buffy had finished her perrusal of the room and both she and Will watched as he set it up. When he left Will shut the door and flicked the latch.  
  
Buffy looked at him uncertainly. He smiled gently, "You may use the bathroom first, if you prefer?"  
  
She relaxed a bit and smiled back, "Thanks."  
  
***  
  
With a small battle-cry the slayer balled up her fist and slammed it into the vampires face as he was trying to recover from her previous attack. His head turned with the blow and he grunted in pain. He recovered quickly, blocking her next punch before levaling three of his own to her face. The last one connected with her cheakbone, breaking the skin slightly.  
  
The scent of blood filled the air and the vampire growled ferally. The slayer growled back, spinning round as she executed a kick that sent him flying to the other end of the alley.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sighed and wiped her face off with the clean flanel hanging near the sink. She collected her things before ensuring the voluminous robe was wrapped tightly around her. Switching off the light, she left the bathroom just as Will had finished making the third bed.  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Your go."  
  
"Thank you. The bed, of course, is yours."  
  
"Hey, thats okay-"  
  
"No. Really, it is only proper." William smiled again before moving to the bathroom.  
  
Buffy sighed once more and dumped her stuff on the dresser, retracting one of the pointy wooden things she'd found on her person. The end looked quite sharp. "Better to be safe..." She muttered to herself, before she grabbed the remote and sat back against the pillows of the double bed and began to channel hop.  
  
***  
  
The vampire raised his head and growled, still in his crouched position. His eyes flashed amber as he flew up, pouncing on her like a tiger would his prey. She snarled at him, the two rolling over as they wrestled for dominance. Finally, they came to a standstill - or a liestill - with the vampire on the top. His coat was caught under the slayer, keeping them wrapped tightly together.  
  
The slayer glared up at him, her eyes flashing as she struggled underneath him. The vampire growled, squeesing her wrists harder, feeling her bones begin to bend. She lashed out with her legs, bucking her hips up to try to throw him off. And connected with something very hard.  
  
Suddenly, they were both still.  
  
The slayer met his eyes and recognised the intensity in them that mirrored her own eyes. Her mouth parted, and her tongue slipped out, wetting her dry lips. She watched as his eyes dipped to her lips and felt his growl reverberate through her whole body. Very slowly, she raised her hips, rubbing them in a single circular motion against his erection.  
  
The vampire growled lustfully, his mouth smashing down on hers. The slayer moaned, hooking her legs up and around the back of his thighs as he ground himself down into her crotch.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy looked up from the television as the bathroom door opened. She smiled shyly at William as he exited the room, switching off the light, dressed in a similar bathrobe to her own. He returned her smile, silently placing his very properly-folded clothes next to hers on the chest of draws.  
  
Buffy turned the sound down low and watched as she turned down the camper bed at the other end of the room. Will pushed up one of his pillows and turned, moving to sit down inthe middle of the bed so that he faced Buffy.  
  
Without warning the bed folded in, a small yelp being emmited from the Englishman as he was squashed between the two halves.  
  
"Oh my God!" Buffy jumped out of bed, rushing over to him and crouching down infront of him. "Will, are you okay?"  
  
"Umm, yes. Thank you."  
  
Whether it was the relief that it he wasn't injured, the humour of his current position or the utter properness of his response that sent the blonde woman into fits of hysterical laughter, Buffy wasn't sure.   
  
However, she toppled over on to her side, clutching her stomach. William looked down at her, agast. Then, slowly, his lips started to twitch; he smiled, then laughed. Soon, he was joining her in her humour. Their laughter escalated when he tried to get out and was unable to do so, instead appearing to waddled around like a big duck.  
  
Chapter Two ( 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The vampire awoke an hour or so before sunrise. His senses went on immediate alert. Scooping the naked slayer off his chest he placed her on the leather duster before pulling on the only item of clothing that hadn't been destroyed by the shredding slayer - thankfully, his jeans. He lifted her up and sniffed the air. Somewhere, not too far away, he smelt a familiar scent.   
  
His own.  
  
He began moving toward it at a fast pace, wanting to beat the sun. The slayer awoke with the jalting his long strides caused. With a cry, she kicked out. The vampire lost his footingg slightly and stumbled. With a growl, he held her out infront of him and shook her hard.  
  
The slayer stared at him. Before slowly curving back into him as he continued to walk.  
  
It wasn't long until they reached the graveyard that Spike's crypt was situated. It was the first thing the vampire saw and as the sun began to rise he pulsed an extra burst of inhuman speed towards it, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Once inside he put the slayer down and looked around. There was a trap- door on the floor next to a sarcofugus. With a grunt at the slayer he grabbed her hand pulling her towards it. He lifted it and stared down the stairs into the gloom. There was a light.  
  
The vampire climbed down, shirtless and slightly grubby, growling at any possible threat. When he found none he moved to let the slayer pass. The vampire stayed by the trapdoor while the slayer prowled around the room. She picked up a lighter near a candle and began playing with it, squaking when it suddenly lit.  
  
The vampire growled, knocking it from her hands and they both stared at it on the floor. The slayer scowled at it then moved awway to explore the rest of the room. She next found the bed and looked aat it strangely.   
  
She poked her finger into it, surprised at the texture. She took a fistfull of the matress and squeesed. Then, she opened out her hand and ran her fingertips across the silk sheets. Tentatively, she sat down. When it didn't move she sighed slightly in relief and shrugged the duster from her naked body and let it fall to the bed.  
  
The vampire's low rumble echoed around the room and the slayer looked up at him sharply. A split second later she was takled back down onto the bed.  
  
***  
  
Buffy awoke feeling refreshed. She hadn't laughed like that in months. At least she didn't think so. Was she remembering something? The thought left her mind as William entered the room washed, dressed and carrying breakfast.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry." He put the various foods down on the table next to the bed before picking up one of the croissants he'd purchased from the Deli down the street. With a sigh he sat down in the near-by chair and took a bite. A miriade of flavours filled his mouth and he gave a little groan, "Gods, I feel as though this is the first meal I've had in years."  
  
"I had that feeling earlier." Buffy confessed. "But about laughter."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Once you're dressed I feel we should look around the town. Maybe something will jogg our memories as to why we are here. The room is booked for another night." He added as an after thought.  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
The slayer collapsed onto the vampire's chest with a small satisfied sigh. Suddenly her stomach grumbled. The vampire growled lightly back.   
  
Yellow eyes met green orbs, a hint of laughter in them both.  
  
The slayer hoisted herself off the vampire, slapping lightly at his hands as they tried to restrain her. She got off the bed and prowled around the room once more. She came to a stop in front of the fridge and crouched down in front of it before opening it.  
  
She looked inside with a small frown on her face. There were packets of deep red liquid on the top shelf, a mug filled with the unknown liquid on the second and two packets of chips and a small tub of hotwings on the third.  
  
The slayer reached out to take the mug and held it in front of her. She stared into it, her frown deepening. She lifted her other hand and dipped a finger into it, coating it with the thick substance. Slowly she sniffed it then moved it to her mouth. Her tongue darted out to lick the substance.   
  
The slayer made a face, thrusting the mug back into the fridge.  
  
"Ugh!" She spat to the side, her teeth scraping her tongue as she flicked it in and out of her mouth; trying to remove the taste of blood from her mouth.  
  
With a grimace she picked up one of the packets from the top shelf and threw it to the vampire, who still lounged on the bed behind her. She turned her attention to the third shelf. She grabbed the tub of chicken, instantly recognising the scent, and looked quizzically at the packet of chips. With a small shrug she grabbed it as well and shut the fridge.  
  
Naked, the slayer made her way back to the bed, food in hand. She sat down, briefly glancing at the slowly feeding vampire before jabbing her hand through the cellophane covering the chicken, picking up a piece. She gnawed her way to the bone before tossing it aside, reaching for another.  
  
After her third she turned her attention to the chips. She frowned down at the packet, prodding it, hearing it crunch. Eventually she just gave up and ripped the bag apart, allowing chips to spray all over the bed.  
  
She reached for one, tasting it experimentally, before happily moaning at the good taste.   
  
***  
  
"What can you remember?" Buffy asked, her hand entwined with William's as the walked the shop-filled streets of sunny old Sunnydale.  
  
"About before the alley?" Will asked, crossing them to the shade, away from the hot sun.  
  
"Yeah. Can you remember your life, your family? Your commitments?" Buffy added as an afterthought, indicating their interlaced fingers.  
  
Will squeezed her hand, "I'm sure I would remember anything of that sort. Well, if not remember at least have some inkling of it."  
  
Buffy nodded, but stayed silent allowing him to continue. "But, no, pet, not really. You?"  
  
"No." She shook her head. "None of this looks familiar." Buffy indicated the streets around them as they turned a corner, an outside cafe infront of them.   
  
"But I feel safe with you." Buffy whispered, almost inaudibly as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"You are safe with me, love." William smiled down at her, slowly bringing up their entwined hands, pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand.  
  
Buffy looked up and blushed, "Maybe we knew each other before?"  
  
"It would explain why we were together. I think only the two of us have lost our memory though - no-one else seems confused or.."  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
William's sentence was cut off as the male shout entered their conversation.  
  
"Buffy where the hell have you been, everyones' been worried and what the hell is dead boy junior doing here in the day? And..." Xander's tirade seemed to go on forever!  
  
Eventually he reached out, to take her to Giles and raised his eyebrows when Buffy cowered into William's embrace, the leather-clad.  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
"That is ENOUGH!" Will practically growled at Xander. "I have no idea who you are, but would you kindly explain how you know us."  
  
"Giles much." Xander muttered, then frowned. "You don't know who I am? s this some kind of sick game? 'Couse I tell you now, it's not funny!"  
  
"Its not a game." Will clarified.  
  
"Who's Giles." Buffy spoke for the first time, in a meek voice that had Xander's eyebrows proactically hitting the roof and William's protective arms holding her tighter against him.  
  
***  
  
"Please, won't you sit down." Giles asked kindly for the fifth time since their arrival ten minutes ago, his request finally being heard.  
  
"Pet?" Buffy looked up at Will and when he nodded reassuringly she moved with him to the small bench-like chair far away from the others.  
  
"So, you don't remember anything?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head mutely while Will answered a negative. The blonde girl took a deep breath, looking around the sea of unknown faces as she held tightly to his hand.  
  
"We woke up in an alley. We got a room at the..um.." She looked at Will for help.  
  
"Clifford Motel."  
  
"Ah, yes. I know it." Giles murmured, having stayed there while he was waiting for his house to be vacated when he first moved to Sunnydale. That time seemed very long ago.  
  
"Well, that was about five minutes walk if that helps."  
  
"You shared a room?" Xander asked sharply.  
  
"Xander!" Giles and Willow repremanded as Buffy and Will blushed a little.  
  
"There was only one left." Will said quietly.  
  
"Have you fed?" Anya suddenly asked Will.  
  
"Uh, yes, thank you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Will asked.  
  
"We had croissants for breakfast." Buffy gave Will a tender smile. "Will got them in the morning."  
  
"You went out? In the sun?" Willow asked, frowning.  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"And ate human food? You're not...uh, hungry?" Giles asked, adding his frown to Willow's.  
  
"No, I only ate a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Why do care what he ate?" Buffy asked, her voice a little more sure.  
  
Giles picked up a large cross and handed it to Will. "C-c-could you take this a moment."  
  
"Of course." Will took it and held it without the slightest discomfort.  
  
"Oh dear god!"  
  
***  
  
A few hours later found Xander, Anya and Tara researching into the amnesia and Spike's sudden human-ness. Giles was questioning Will, the same questions that got no where, while testing out his responses.  
  
Willow looked over at Buffy, who looked sort of lost without William with her. "Are you okay, Buffy?"  
  
"Um...yeah...I think so." She looked over at the books on the table. "Are these...magic books?"  
  
"Well, uh, yeah, some of them." The witch answered akwardly.  
  
"Oh, okay." There was a pregnant pause. Then the slayer asked in a whisper. "Do you have any other clothes I could change into? Will gave me his coat, but I kinda feel naked like this, plus - I'm cold."  
  
"Oh! Of course, I should have thought of that. You have some clothes you leave here for after training."  
  
"Training? For what? Cheerleading?"  
  
"Um, no." Willow left it, not sure how much she should tell her. Instead she announced to the room, "I'm just gonna take Buffy to change."  
  
Will looked up worriedly, "Okay, love?"  
  
Buffy nodded and smiled reassuringly, "I'll just be a minute."  
  
***  
  
Dressed in a loose pair of cream muslin trowsers and a black tank top Buffy emerged back into the training room. There was a slight draft from the open windows that breezed through her loose hair.  
  
She stood in the middle of the large room and closed her eyes, allowing a calm to rush through her.  
  
"Are you okay, pet?"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and smiled at Will as he came down the stairs to her. "Yeah, I guess. Its just the clothes in that locker were exactly my size. And there was other stuff in there, like deodorant and shampoo, you know what? Its exactly the same brand as the ones I chose this morning."  
  
"Well, that's good, love. Hopefully, being around people who know us will help us retrieve our memories. I noticed a picture in the shop of you the red head and that obnoxious brat who screeched at us in the street."  
  
Buffy giggled, "Yeah, he really doesn't like you!"  
  
Will chuckled and held out his hand. She took it and together they entered the shop.  
  
***  
  
The slayer looked over at the vampire next to her and slowly edged out of the bed. She was cold. With a shiver and a small grunt of displeasure she began rummaging through the chest of draws at the end of the bed.  
  
Leaving the numerous black t-shirts, red shirts, black jeans and black boxers she came to the bottom draw, an eye brown raising at the picture next to female clothing. She lifted a hand to her face, smoothing her fingers over the contours of her skin, then dropped her hand to the picture, rubbing her thumb across the glass.  
  
She gently placed the picture next to her, suddenly becoming re-aware of how hard the floor was and cold she was. She pulled open the next draw, staring at the two tight tops, a jumper, a small leather skirt and various scraps of underwear.   
  
Quickly slipping the light blue jumper over her head she closed the top draw and grabbed a pair of black boxer shorts. She shimmied into them before reclaiming the picture and moving back to the bed.   
  
As soon as the slayer had got within grabbing distance, the vampire's arms shot out, hauling her roughly to the bed.   
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N I'm not really up on Angel so if my time lines a bit out in relation to the characters and their relationships just bare with me and with hold your sense of disbelief!  
  
Thanks everyone for you reviews - I've loved getting them and they helped spur me on in getting the next chapter out!  
  
1. Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Night had once again fallen and four of the scoobies were perusing through the delights that Sunnydale's cemetaries had to offer.  
  
"I don't like it. For all we know that's not even Buffy, just some demon pretending to be her." Xander continued to grumble as they walked.  
  
"And the real Buffy could be out there somewhere...lying in a ditch....I mean dead, did everyone get that?" Anya asked as they all stared at her.  
  
"Um, yeah, we got it An." Xander murmured, slightly red-faced by his girlfriends bluntness.  
  
"God, I was only saying." Anya added, unhappilly. The group didn't seem to really notice.  
  
"Maybe we should call Angel."  
  
"What?!" The zeppo exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Giles asked, frowning at the witch  
  
"I mean, we've been looking all day for something that could have regressed Buffy and Spike back to their original state. We ruled out that splitty demon 'coz Buffy killed the last one of their kind, last year. Maybe Angel or Wesley knows of a half breed or something?"  
  
The watcher smiled down at Willow, "As much as I hate the thought of having to deal with that pompus ass again, that is a superb idea Willow."  
  
The group walked on.  
  
A beat.  
  
"Could that have sounded any more pompus?" Giles asked.  
  
"No." Came the colective reply and on they continued.  
  
---  
  
"S-s-so are y-you guys, h-hungry?" Tara began then answered herself. "N- no, o-of course not, y-you j-just ate. I mean, the pizza was good right?"  
  
Buffy smiled reassuringly at the witch while William answered, "I have never tasted something quite so delicious. I thank you for all the trouble you went to."  
  
"Oh, n-no trouble. The number's on speedile 7."  
  
"Um, might I trouble you for a explanation of that....tel-o-phone?" Will asked, saying the word in breaks.  
  
"Uh, yeah s-sure. It's like a machine that allows people to talk...even if they're not in the same house, o-or the same town or country."  
  
"You mean to say that I could talk to England from here?" Will asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yeah, oh is there someone you wanted to ring?!" Tara asked, moving to fetch the portable phone. "Oh, wait, they'd all be dead."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Will asked sharply, standing up.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, its kinda hard to explain, I-I-I mean you'll understand as soon as we get your memories back. I'm s-sorry." Tara stuttered helplessly.  
  
"It's okay." Buffy spoke up, standing up herself. "I can be a little scary...and frustrating...thats all."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, but don't worry, Willow's an excellent witch and-"  
  
"A WITCH!!!" Buffy and Will exclaimed  
  
"Whoops?"  
  
---  
  
"Okay, Giles...yeah, sure....We were due a trip anyway....okay, see you tomorrow." Angel hung up the phone and turned to 'the LA gang'.  
  
"Looks, like we're going home."  
  
---  
  
"Wait, please!" Tara's cry halted the freeked out pair.  
  
"Witch-craft is an abberition of the lords commands, you would be hanged!" Will excalimed, wide eyes and shocked to the core.  
  
"What he said! Oh, my god you guys are freaks! How do you know us?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"We're your friends. Please, just sit down and I'll explain...b-but please d-don't go."  
  
Will and Buffy looked at each other. When Buffy nodded, Will aquiested and both sat back down.  
  
"Willow and me are witches, look." Will's chair toppled over as a small, pink-leaved flower grew from the centre of Tara's hand, and he grabbed Buffy pulling her back.  
  
"NO! W-wait! We're good witches, we fight bad guys. You help." They stopped at her last sentence.  
  
"We help?" Will asked.  
  
"Well really 'we' help 'you'! We're like the brains, you're the muscle."  
  
"I resent that." Will muttered. "I'm a poet, a scholar, not some uneducated ruffian."  
  
"I'm a muscle? I don't feel very strong. Are you sure it's not the other way around...but I'm not all that clever either...maybe I go for snacks?" Buffy suggested, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Tara smile softly, "Xander does that."  
  
"Now that I believe." William murmured. The other two girls heard him, and smiled.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to s-scare you."  
  
The pair looked at each other again and Buffy turned to face Tara, "Don't worry, I believe you, like I said - memory loss equals scary."  
  
"Yes, please don't trouble yourself, it is simply this unfortunate ailment that causes us greif." Will agreed and the three sat back down to finish thier pizza.  
  
--- "Um, guys?"  
  
The whole group turned to Buffy, believeing for a moment that it was 'their' Buffy until she continued.  
  
"Do you think we could go home? Whereever that is, its just its like 12am and I'm really tired and I've just realised I have no-where to sleep."  
  
"Sure Buffy, you can come with us-oh, Joyce!" Willow blurted.  
  
"What?"  
  
Willow turned to the group. "Joyce and Dawn went up to visit her sister in Colorado remember, that means Buffy's house is free. They can go there."  
  
"I'm not leaving her alone with that thing again!" Xander blurted out, finally voicing his feelings. He had been quiet all evening but THIS was too much.  
  
"If you think for one second that I would-" Will bristled at the implication, his nineteenth century middle-class morals instantly offended.  
  
"Don't pull that upeer-cut-British routine with me, buddy, it won't work"  
  
"I resent the implication that I-"  
  
"Yeah right!" Xander interrupted again.  
  
"Xander!" Willow hissed.  
  
"Look at him. It's SPIKE no matter what mojo's been done to him it's still the same OLD SPIKE!!!"  
  
"HEY!" The whole group turned to the furious petite blonde, a-gasp. "Look, we've been majorly acceptive of you guys and the whole memory loos thing. And as far as Will is concerned, he's been nothing but a gentleman and I don't know where you get off on acting like that towards him but it's gonna stop now. If not, we'll just find our memories on our own." She looked over at Will whose glare dissolved into a smiled, and nodded his support.  
  
"Please, Buffy, Xander's sorry, right? Xander?" Willow glared at the dark- haired twenty something.  
  
Xander winced as Anya kicked him in the shins. "Hey! Yeah...okay, sorry, whatever."  
  
"Come on, Buffy, Sp-uh, Will. I'll drive you both home."  
  
"I'll come too, Giles." Willow said before turning to her girlfriend, "Wanna come with or are you tired?"  
  
"I feel kinda tired actually - 36 hours of no sleep is not as fun as it sounds."  
  
"Okay, sweety, I'll see you at home." Willow gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.  
  
"What on earth is that?" Will looked ready to shit a brick.  
  
"You guys are gay?" Buffy's eye brows rose.  
  
"I'll explain in the car."  
  
---  
  
"For the love of God, Cordy, why the hell do you need us to stop for the thrid time on a two hour trip?" Angel groused as he pulled the car into the third station.  
  
"Not all of us only have organs for show, brood-boy." Cordelia replied without looking at the vampire as she, Gunn and Fred exited the car in search of bathrooms, food and drink. Wesley had opted to stay closer to his resources with the promise that if anything major turned up either on the LA front or Sunnydale situation he'd contact them.  
  
"We'll just be a minute, Angel." Fred said as she and Gunn parted, the other man's arm draped heavily around her slim shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, right." Angel sighed, resting his head on the stearing wheel. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Buffy again. Everytime just hurt even more and he didn't want to put himself through that again.  
  
They'd booked into a motel just inside Sunnydale's boundaries. Although he'd told Giles he'd see him tomorrow, he wanted to see Buffy tonight. To make sure she was okay with his coming. Well, as okay as she was ever gonna be. Giles hadn't told him what had happened, only that thier assistance may be required and Buffy was fine.  
  
God he hoped this visit wasn't gonna be as hellish as the last one.  
  
--- A/N Sorry no mention of vamp and slayer - they're in the nxt chapter! --- 


	5. Chapter Four

Hey guys – first thanks to everyone esp. Ms Trick for the lovely reviews.  I'm sorry that this chapter didn't come up properly, but here it is for real!

Remember you can find more of my fanfiction at my site, Morbid Desires:

· · · **Chapter Four******

The vampire awoke, his eyes opening with cat-like grace as the amber orbs instantly became acquainted with the pitch-black darkness of the crypt.

He was hungry.  Again.

The instinct to bury his fangs in the warm body lying on top of his, and drink until she was dry was nearly overwhelming.  But something held him back.  His eyes drifted to the bite mark on her neck.  He had claimed her.  Why?

He didn't even know why.

He carefully lifted her off him, silently moving from the bed.  He glanced back at the slayer, who shivered in the icy coldness of the crypt.  Thick, soft covers lay, bunched at the bottom of the bed.  Instinctively, he moved to protect her from the cold, pulling the covers over her naked body.

She smiled and sighed, snuggling down in to the quilts.  He heard her breathing deepen further as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

The vampire growled softly, he was still hungry.

Grabbing one of the clean sets of clothes the slayer had unearthed earlier, he quickly threw them on, stalking out into the darkness as the call of the bloodlust over came his senses.

---

William watched, still a little dazed as Giles and Willow proceeded to show them where everything was in the house.  Buffy had said she felt safe here, that the house made her feel safe.  He was still a little shocked over the red haired witch's revelation.  First, witch craft, now homosexuality, what was next, he wondered.

He numbly followed Giles as he showed him to the spare bedroom, leaving Willow and Buffy to go to what was apparently 'her' bedroom.

"Wow."  Buffy murmured, as she looked around the room her gaze drawn to the numerous pictures of herself and one of the group she'd met.  She frowned, "Why aren't there any of Will?"

"Huh, who?  Oh, you mean Spike!  Oh...OH!  He...uh, doesn't like having his picture taken."  Willow blurted.

"Really?  Yeah, he does seem kinda shy at times.  Weird, don't you think?  Because he's kinda...you-know."

"What?"

Buffy smiled, suddenly feeling at complete ease with this girl, she giggled, "He's kinda sexy, don't you think?  I mean take off those glasses and we're talking major hottie, right?"

Buffy looked thoughtful, "Though with the glasses he's sweet, cute, ya know?"

When Willow only looked at her, mouth a-gape, "Oh...right, you're gay - guess you don't see the goodness."

"No-no!  I do, it's just a bit weird to hear you say it."  Willow smirked at her friend, so different yet completely the same, "Just never thought you'd admit it."

Both girls giggled, each for their own thoughts, both resolving around the blonde in the room across the hall.

---

The slayer awoke, frowning as she reached out beside her and felt nothing but air.  She shot up in bed, to find herself completely alone.

Something wasn't good or right about that situation.

She hurried to dress until she came across her re-ripped finds.  Regarding the jumper ruefully she slipped into the short leather skirt and one of the tops.  On automatic, a stake was tucked into her waistband, one slid under her top.

Shaking out her sleep-curled hair she left the crypt, allowing the door to slam shut behind her.

---

"I don't get how they all can be so-"

"AAAAAHHHH!"  

Xander regarded his girlfriend in complete shock as she suddenly screamed.

"For the love of ORGASMS Xander!  I don't think I can take another hour of this!  SHUT UP!"

"Uh...Anya?"

"Are you gonna be like this all night, 'coz if so you can sleep on the couch orgasms be damned!"  The ex-demon huffed, tapping her foot as she waited for him to answer.

"Okay, shutting up now."

"Good!  There is a god"

A few moments of silence passed as they entered the graveyard - a short cut to their home.

"It's just-"

"AAAHHHH!!!!"

---

"A key for Cordelia, a key for Angel and a key for us - all in the sense of saving money, of course."  Fred giggled at her own joke and Gunn squeezed her shoulder lovingly as Cordy rolled her eyes then looked over at Angel who had a distant look in his eyes.

"Angel?  Angel?"

"Huh?  Oh, yeah Cordy?"  Angel blinked, looking over at the ex-cheerleader.

"You okay?  You look kinda spacy."

"Yeah, no I'm fine - just tired it's late.  Night guys."  Without a word he turned and entered his room, gently closing and locking the door behind him.

"Do you think he knows he's a vampire?"  Gunn asked in relation to his bullshit answer.

"I think its Buffy."  Cordelia murmured unhappily.

"Oh."

---

The slayer could sense them.  About four she figured.  Two behind the tomb in front and one behind the tree that was a couple of paces from her.  The forth she reckoned was about four hundred yards to the right.  She couldn't see any of them but she could sense them.

She took a deep breath and smiled as a sense of calm-before-a-storm settled over her.  With a ridiculously springy jump she sprang over the tree.

"BAH!"  She 'boo-ed' the vampire who screamed, with a laugh she staked him in a milli-second.  She turned to face the other two.  One looked like a fledgling - you could tell by the major lack of ridges.  The other however looked old - not as old as 'her' vampire but old nevertheless.

They exchanged smirks, "Hello slayer, come to die?"

The slayer grinned evilly at them, letting the stake in her hand fly quicker than sight to embed itself in the youngest chest.  With an agonized scream he exploded.  Her view moved to the older one, but he was gone.

---

Buffy closed the door behind the watcher and witch about half an hour later.  It was nearly one in the morning but suddenly she was famished.

She was moving slowly to the kitchen when she heard Will yelp and curse.

"Will?"  She rushed to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?"  She asked, regarding the man who held his hand under a tap of fast ploughing water.

"What is that contraption?"

She followed his angry glare to the cooker.  "What?  Oh, the cooker."  

"I pressed that button and whoosh, fire exploded from it's top."

Buffy smiled, endeared rather than freaked by his strange reactions to modern technology.  "Don't worry about it.  Hey, you hungry?"

"Uh...."  His stomach rumbled and they both laughed.  "Yes."

"Lets she what we have here...."  Buffy opened the fridge.  "Icky stuffy, icky stuff, icky stuff..."  Buffy pushed the vegetables aside and Will smiled.  "Yeay, score!"  She turned to face him.  "Chinese and pizza.  What d'ya want?"

"Which do you prefer?"  Will asked instead.

"I kinda want both."  Buffy admitted sheepishly, "But we'll share right?"

"Of course."  He touched the pizza as Buffy turned to get plates.  "But it is cold, how do we heat it?  That fire will take to long or burn it entirely!"  Will indicated the now hated-stove.

"Ahhh!"  Buffy smiled.  "Here enter the wonder that is the microwave!"

---

Angel turned over, staring at the chipped paint of the motel ceiling without really seeing it.

He was listening - Cordy was almost asleep in the next room.  Unfortunately he could hear how 'not' asleep Gunn and Fred were but he doubted they would notice him.

At the first soft snore from the brunette, the vampire rose from the bed, habitually sliding on his coat as he silently slipped from the room and out into the crisp night.

---

The slayer lifted her leg to deliver a sharp flip and kick to the remaining vampire's head.  He staggered back in to a gravestone but got up, shaking himself off.  Punch after punch was exchanged.  

The slayers smirk slipping from her lips - this one just wasn't poofing!  She growled at him and he laughed.  With a battle cry she lifted her last stake and flew at him.  He lifted her easily, using her momentum to throw her in to the crypt he had originally hid behind.

Blood slipped freely from her forehead as she slid down the stonewall, barely conscious.  Her arm felt dislocated and her jaw ached from the force of the blow.

"You're gonna be my first slayer, you know that?  And they said you were the best!"  He snorted, leaning down for the kill.

---

"I'm swowy? Dwo you fowive me, Anya-kins?"

Anya regarded Xander sceptically as he attempted his baby-speak apology.  She sighed then smiled, "Okay, but you have to give me major orgasms to make up for it."  She tried to look stern as he pouted at her.

"Deal."

Hand-in-hand once more they continued through Sunnydale's seemingly endless streets.

---

The unknown vampire didn't even sense the elder as his enthusiasm at beating a slayer over came him.

He never knew what hit him.

The bleached-blonde vampire, descended from the sky, ripping out the younger vampire's throat in one jerking movement.

He continued his low-pitched growl; warning off the possibility of further danger as he gently lifted the slayer from her crumpled position on the stone to the soft grass below their feet.  His amber eyes flashed with worry.  She wasn't moving

Part Five

Did ya like it?  Tell ME!!!  I need to know God Damn it!


	6. Chapter Five

· · **Chapter Five**

"Heavenly lord!"

Buffy giggled as William pressed his nose up against the glass of the microwave door, watching the bubbling food rotate.  Oh, he was just too cute.

*Beep...beep...beeeeeeeep!*

The light went off inside as the phrase "Enjoy your meal!" rotated around the flashing screen.

"Good lord, look at this, Beth!"

"What?"  Buffy asked, not commenting on his new abbreviation of her name.  He indicated the screen, practically bouncing like a little boy.  "Oh, yeah.  Come on, it's ready."

She popped open the door, unthinkingly lifting out the hot plate of Chinese with bare hands.  "AHHH!"

---

The vampire whimpered, cooing at the girl, running his hands over her body as he searched her for less-obvious injuries.  He whimpered again as he felt the odd angle her shoulder was at.  He lifted her limp form into a sitting position; closing his eyes he popped her shoulder back into place.

The pain forced the slayer back into consciousness with a sharp shriek full of hurt.  The vampire continued to coo at her and she rubbed her face into his neck, allowing hot, silent tears running down his chest as he rocked her.

---

Angel rushed along the dark, deserted street as he heard her familiar cry.

---

Will grabbed the wet washcloth she had given him for his earlier burns, gently taking her hands from where she cradled it protectively to her chest, a splash of tears burning her eyes from the unexpected pain.

Carefully, he wrapped the cloth in an 'S' shape around her hands.  He blew cold air soothingly onto her fingers, "There, there, its okay.  Shhhh."

She stared down at him with wide glazed hazel eyes as he lifted her hands to his mouth, softly kissing her fingertips.

He smiled shyly at her, shy and a little uncertain.  He knew it wasn't proper for her to be alone with him, never mind for him to touch her in this way but there was something about this girl that made him forget all propriety.

Buffy gasped softly and she felt warm lips brush her fingertips.  She looked up at his eyes as they implored her to meet his.  His gaze implored reassurance that is was all right.  She smiled back assuring him 'it' was okay.  What 'it' was, was now uncertain.

They both jumped, as the back door was slammed open and a dark haired figure stormed in to the kitchen, his eyes blazing and furious.

---

Finally, she lifted her head from his neck; her nose nudged his, seeking reassurance in the basest of ways.

His lips were firm on hers, he too anxious for reassurance that she was okay.  The kiss turned passionate and he lifted her up, running his hands down her body, slipping under her top as he carefully sat her on top of a nearby headstone.

The slayer gasped as she felt him press up against her body, contact unheeded due to her lack of undergarments and she moaned again as his mouth brutally attacked hers, both unaware of their audience.

---

"Who are you?"  William asked, grabbing a knife from the wooden block in front of him as he instinctively pushed Buffy behind him.

"I'm going to stake you for this, boy."  Angel snarled, only just controlling his impulse to vamp out.

"I do not know who you are but do not come any closer, I mean it."  William brandished the knife, looking a lot less scary than intended.

"Buffy! What the HELL is going on here?"  The vampire's eyes blazed into the girls and she whimpered a bit.

"P-please just go.  I-I-I don't know h-how you know me b-but please just leave."  She stuttered in her fear.

"WHAT?!"  The vampire turned his attention to the other fake blonde, "SPIKE!  I'll kill you for this."  He spat the words out.

"So you said, sir, but I wager you would not." Sounding a hell of a lot more confident then he felt he continued.  "But as you see you are scaring the lady, I think you should take your leave and hastily."

"WIll?"  Buffy whispered as Angel moved around the counter separating them and William moved him and Buffy in the same direction - keeping as much of the girl behind him as possible while keeping his eye on the strange 'man' in front of him.

"Don't worry love, everything will be fine.  G-Go into the other room and get that tel-o-fone and ring Mr. Giles.  Miss. Rosenberg left his number by the phone I believe."  He squeezed her hand, pushing her out of the room, placing himself in the doorway so as to prevent the vampire from following her.

Angel could sense something was up, other than the obvious thing of Spike and Buffy being in the same room as each other.  He sniffed the air and vamped out, growling, "YOU BASTARD!" 

"AAAHH!"  William screamed as Angel's true countenance came into view.

He attempted to jump over the counter, but his feet got caught in the stools that had been left out and he ended up sprawled over the top, unconscious as he hit his head on the large wooden cross that hand been long nailed to the ceiling.

"WILL!!!"  Buffy dashed back into the room.  Upon seeing Angel's 'game-face' she let out her own shriek, stumbling back into Will.  "AAAAHHH!!!"

They both crashed into the wall, Buffy's back was smashed into his chest but neither noticed as they both stared slack-jawed at the vampire, unable to move.

---

"Buffy!"  Xander screamed, running over to pull the vampire off the slayer.  "I KNEW it was just some fucking scheme!"  He continued, regarding the vampire's game face.

The vampire smacked the boy, sending him flying from the slayer when he tried to reach for her.

"XANDER!"  Anya screeched, rushing to her boyfriend.

"Stay back, Anya!"  Xander called, getting to his feet and punching the vampire.

His head reeled back with the blow of an experienced human vampire fighter but it was not enough to unbalance him.

With a growl he threw the boy, sending him tumbling back into Anya.  At the appearance of a stake from the new girl's hand he advanced again, careful to keep the slayer safely behind him.

She wasn't sure what it was but something told her that these people had to be protected.  These above all others.  This spurred her to push off the headstone and flip herself in front of the vampire.

His eyes flashed to hers.  He growled.  She growled back, sliding her hands cajolingly over his exposed chest - exposed due to her previously roaming fingers.

He frowned at her then backed down.  Sending a furious glare across at the pair who had interrupted them he grabbed the slayer, slinging her over his shoulder in a typical Tarzan fashion and disappearing in to the dark.

"Uhh...this can't be good."  Anya said as Xander helped her to her feet.

"We have to call Giles."

"But...but I was gonna get orgasms!"  Anya whined as they moved back in the direction they came in.

"Anya, deal with world-ending first, orgasms second."

"That's not the order it came in last time!"

"Anya..."

"Whatever, its the couch for you, buster.  I still have my vibrater you know, I don't need you anyway."

Xander sighed and followed his girlfriend out of the cemetery.

---

"Oh, Buffy, I just came back for my bag I hope you don't min-"  The red head's sentence was cut off as she entered the kitchen and took in the scene in front of her.

"Uh oh."

Chapter six!


	7. Chapter Six

Split Personalities 

****

· **Chapter Six: **

A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this fiction!

Angel scowled at the blonde, human, couple on the couch at the other side of the room; forcefully pushing his weight against the wall behind him in an attempt to **not** shove a nice, sharp stake through Spike's heart. 

Beating or not.

He watched as Buffy smiled shakily at 'William' and he growled. Buffy jumped and he stopped; looking down at his feet.

This was getting to be too much. He had to get them away from each other or get himself out of there. It was disgusting - he could smell them all over each other, smell their lust for each other through their every little touch.

A sharp look from both Cordy and Wesley squashed the urge to start growling again as William took Buffy's hand in his comfortingly.

An irrational thought entered his mind; If 'William' was from Victorian England why was he getting so close to Buffy?

The fact that in _his _day he'd been a hell of a lot closer to any woman that took his fancy had escaped his mind at this point...along with rational thought.

Both groups had gathered at the Summers' residence to discuss the "situation". Anya and Xander had yet to arrive, but everyone knew they were on their way. 

"We could always try a locating spell?" Willow suggested. 

"What are you thinking?" Giles asked intrigued.

"Well, it looks like this is only the human part of Buffy and Spike. Maybe their other sides are lost in the ether somewhere. I know a spell...but I'd need help." She glanced at, Tara who smiled her support. "Also, it might not work."

"Why not?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, I don't know what kind of spell was used in the first place..."

"What if this isn't 'our' Buffy and Spike." Wesley suggested.

Giles frowned, but continued the line of thought, "I see where you're going...whatever happened it could have involved alternate universes. That is something that Anya would know more about, I'm afraid..."

"We are here you know." Buffy spoke for the first time since everyone had arrived, still wary of the...thing in the corner. Though William's presence definitely helped eased her fears; even if his proximity seemed to vex the creature more.

"Of course Buffy - we're just trying to help..you know get your memory back..." Willow trailed off with what she hoped to be a reassuring smile.

The room fell silent for a few moments, except for the low growling emanating from the vampire in the corner. Buffy whimpered a bit, and William tried to pat her hand comfortingly while looking shit-scared himself.

"Angel, would you stop that, please? You're not helping and you're scaring Buffy...and Spike. If you have nothing to-" Giles glared at the older 'man'.

Angel interrupted him, forcing the growling to stop within him. "No, okay. Sorry." He ground out.

Silence, once more.

"Maybe-" Fred began, only to be interrupted as Anya and Xander burst through the front door.

"We have a problem."

---***---

The little remaining natural wildlife that abided around Sunnydale cemeteries scurried into hiding, as an almost inhuman scream rang out through the otherwise silent graveyard.

A definitely demonic roar resounded just moments after it; the sound bouncing off the gravestones outside.

The vampire collapsed on top of the slayer, feeling a small amount of air rush out of her body at the sudden addition of his dead weight. The slayer allowed a small, sappy smile to rest over her lips at the comforting mass on top of her.

She moaned and wiggled under the vampire as he brushed his cool lips over the prominent, red bite mark that marred her throat. He growled possessively at her movement, grinding his hips down on to hers.

The slayer whimpered as his tongue slowly circled the puncture marks; the organ vibrating from his purrs. She tried to push her hips up; tried to force him to enter her, but he held back.

The vampire growled again; the sound more akin to a chuckle at the slayer's frustration than anything else. He rolled his hips back down again, all the while holding back on the one thing she wanted.

The slayer was tired of lying back...she was always more of an on-top action type of girl anyway.

With a quick flip of her weight, the vampire found himself on his back; one very aroused slayer smiling down at him. He grinned back at her.

Both groaned in ecstasy as she shifted her hips; impaling herself on him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter Seven

Split Personalities 

**By PassionFish**

· **Chapter Seven**

A/N – Dedicated to Marsters' Girl – my never-tiring beta!

"I-I don't think I quite understand..." William trailed off, his brow deeply furrowed.

"There was another pair of us?"  Buffy questioned, her eyes darting between William, Giles and Xander for conformation of the wacky.

"It would appear that way."  Giles tried to speak soothingly, but a gleeful Xander taunting Angel thwarted his attempts.

"You saw what?!"  Angel growled for the fifth time, completely ignoring Buffy's mini-shriek and the gang's disapproving look.

"For the last time, Dead boy, we saw Spike carry Buffy off over his shoulder."  Xander rolled his eyes, annoyed over who he liked less.  Angel or Spike; at the moment he was leaning toward the former.

"Don't forget the naked part...oh, and the touching."  Anya perked up again, ignorant to the Vampire's glare.

"Yes, please tell it again, Anya!"  Giles exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well-"

"Stop!"  Came the shouts of many present; no one really feeling the need to re-hear the very descriptive account of Vampire and Slayer's...encounter.

"Fine."  Anya grumbled, slumping back in her chair.

"We have to bring them back."  Angel declared jerkily, attempting, once more, to keep his emotions in check and try to think rationally.

Giles nodded, "I agree."  Angel made to move but the Watcher spoke again. "Uh, however, I don't think you should accompany us."

"Giles-"

"You are too volatile, Angel, and you know it!  If..." He coughed uncomfortably. "If we were too catch them, uh, in flagrante delicto, I can not trust you to keep calm."

"And you think you will?"  Angel demanded, heatedly, trying to ignore the very expansive image that popped into his mind at Giles words.

"I believe that, however I may act, I will not inadvertently harm Buffy..." He left his sentence trailing, implying to all that could decipher his strange look that there may be more to this situation than met the eye.

Angel understood and with a large growl he turned and lumbered into the kitchen.  Giles winced as they heard the sound of cups being banged loudly, but said nothing.

"Um, Giles?"  It was Tara who spoke, and all turned to face the quiet woman.  Giles smiled reassuringly and she continued.  "M-maybe we should hold off the search party..." At some of the outraged looks she clarified.  "Just until we have worked out how to put them back together.  It doesn't look like Buffy will let Spike kill, or Xander and Anya would be dead right now, so we haven't got that to worry about.  And, I'm sure they're...in one spot." She ended with a blush.

Giles nodded, a slight blush staining his own cheeks, then frowned.  "Put them back together?  Do you think...?"

"It's possible..." Tara shrugged helplessly.

"What?"  Cordy asked, stepping up to the circle.

"Of course, a separating spell..." Willow finally gasped in understanding.

"A what?"  Xander spoke up, eager not to be left out.

"I didn't think there was a demon that walked this plane that accomplish such a feat."  Giles questioned.

"A Shuggagiy could."  Anya perked up.  "They're inter-dimensional travellers."

"A what?"  Xander asked again.  "What's a shaggy?"

"A Shuggagiy - they separate entities to even the balance of a dimension."  Giles explained, briefly looking at Anya for conformation, who nodded.

"So they work for the powers?"  Fred finally spoke up.

"Perhaps, or possibly the beings the powers work for..." The older watcher continued.

"There are higher beings than the powers?  Gunn asked, shocked.

"The powers are only the 'high powers' of this dimension...all dimensions have different, uh, leaders."  Wesley explained.

"So basically, " Willow began, turning everyone's attention back to the matter at hand, "we need to find a spell to fuse them back together?"

"Hi."  Everyone turned to Buffy who had finally stood up.  "Sorry to interrupt, but what the hell are you talking about?"

---

"Oh, I've found something!"  Willow pressed a button on her computer screen and a picture of the Shaggagiy popped up in the centre of the monitor.

"Wow, guys really gotta 'Grim Reaper' thing going on."  Cordy remarked absently.

"Actually, the Grim Reaper doesn't look like that.  Writers just stole that look from the Shaggagiy."  Anya explained.  "Anyway, Grimmy's more into pink cats then all black..."

"Ooookay!"  The gang turned back to Willow.  

"Does it say how to re-connect them?"  Giles asked, shaking his head at yet another weird piece of information from the ex-vengeance demon.

"No."  Willow looked sad for a moment, and then perked up.  "But it does say what was done to them...and the spell that was used.  Maybe, me and Tara can go through it and try to come up with an undo clause."

"I can help...i-if you want."  

Willow smiled at Fred encouragingly, "That would be great."

"What's' it say was actually done?"  Gunn asked.

"Oh, actually its really cool!"  Willow bloomed with witchy joy, causing Tara to smile widely.  "He split their entities; one pair got all their human qualities, and the other their supernatural ones."

"Spike doesn't have any human qualities."  Xander and Angel said simultaneously, and then glared at each other.

Giles let out a low growl that could have rivalled the dark Vampire's any day, "You both know that is not true...no matter how much you'd - any of us - would like to believe it."

The two in question glared down at the floor, but both said nothing.

"And we may have to live with the repercussions of that fact when we turn them back."  He finished gravely, watching as Angel growled and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door as he went.

Continued in…Chapter Eight!


	9. Chapter Eight

Split Personalities 

**By PassionFish**

· **Chapter Eight**

A/N – Dedicated to Marsters' Girl – my never-tiring beta!

The Slayer yelped and fell back on to her bottom as the screen in front of her flashed and began to speak.  The Vampire rushed from the lower section of the crypt to see what the problem was, growling threateningly to any possible intruder.

He smirked as the Slayer gestured wildly to the flashing pictures on the TV screen and sat down next to her.  He watched as her hand reached out to touch the moving people and growled loudly, slapping her hand back in caution.

She glared at him, but made no further movement as he reached forward his own hand to touch the screen.  Tentatively his fingers made contact, and he jumped back with a growl as he got a static shock from the glass.

The Slayer giggled as he snarled at the offending box from behind her, then turned back to the TV screen.  She grinned at the characters on the show, as they were involved in a passionate embrace, before turning to her Vampire, who was still glaring at the newfound contraption.

With a sound close to a purr she jumped on him, pressing her mouth to his.

---

"I don't quite understand.  You say these things are happening now?"  William frowned at Buffy, then at the box, then back at Buffy.

Buffy shrugged a little.  "Kinda.  There are some shows that happen now.  But most are recorded earlier, then put on when they want."

"When who wants?"  William questioned.

"Oh, uh whoever owns them, I guess..." Buffy trailed off, not really knowing that much about the whole process.

"And then they just...appear here?"  William asked, poking the screen with a finger.  

"Pretty much."  She nodded.

"Is it by some form of...m-magic?"

Buffy shook her head a BIG no, "It's all sciency - I don't really get how."

"Oh..."

"So...wanna watch a movie?"  She asked hopefully.

---

_Later that evening..._

Willow sat at the dining table, intermittently clicking at her laptop in front of her and checking the sources Fred and Tara had uncovered.  Giles sat with them, attempting to help in anyway possible.

Xander and Anya shared one of the easy chairs in the living room, absently pouring over a random tomb.

Cordy, Gunn and Wesley huddled in the corner, quietly discussing the turn of events and the wareabouts of their way-ward boss.

Outside the full moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the quiet town streets below.  On the porch, Buffy and William sat, gazing at the stars overhead.

"Go on."  Buffy urged, softly when a long moment of silence had passed between them.

"You don't mind?"  He queried, eager not to displease.

"No."  Her words were barely audible and she shook her head to confirm them.

"Okay..." William continued to name the constellations before them, explaining the stories' behind the ones he knew.

Once more, William grew silent and Buffy tilted her head to face him slightly.  Her eyes travelled across his face, taking in the sharp edges and smooth planes that defined him so beautifully.  They ran over his clothing, which did much to enhance his muscular form; giving off a 'bad-boy' image to the max.  _How could a man's appearance be at such odds to his personality?_  She mused.

She realised she was staring and abruptly turned away, looking up at the sky once again.

"I feel...weird" She began quietly.  William said nothing, allowing her the space to continue.  "Everyone, our, uh, friends...they're all saying that we're not complete.  I mean, I get that they figure we can't hear them or something even though we are in the room..." She rolled her eyes at that.  "... but that's the gist of what they're say, right?  That there is another half of us out there?"

"I believe so..."  He murmured.

"It's just..."  She trailed off, unsure of how to feel, or indeed, express her feelings on the subject.

"It is odd..."  He started.  Then turned as well to face her more fully.  "However, I-I do not feel incomplete..."  He blushed slightly, and continued in a hushed voice.  "...not anymore."

Buffy smiled warmly at him, encouraging him to continue.

"I, uh...I know this is rather sudden..."  He began, shakily then stopped.

She wanted to reach out and squeeze his hand; to let him know that what she thought he was going to say was okay, but he tended to have personal space issues and she didn't want to scare him off continuing by crossing them.  She settled for smiling in what she hoped was an encouraging way.

"I was, uh, I was w-wondering if you would a-allow m-me to, uh, court you."  He finally pushed the words out, his face pleasant rouge.

Buffy blushed prettily at his formal wording.  She was pretty sure no-one had ever asked her out like that before - even with the memory loss.  But, his eccentricities were what made him interesting.  His amazement with life in general only enthralled her further.

"I would like that a lot, Will."  She murmured, laughing lightly when he let out a big breath of air in relief.  Forgetting her earlier assessment, she leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his chiselled cheek.

His face flushed further, but he said nothing, reaching instead to clasp her hand gently in his.

Hands entwined, William returned to his verbal exploration of the sky.  He spoke in a calm, soft voice, and Buffy soon found herself lost in the soothing tones of his explanation.

She wasn't sure she ever wanted to be found.

Neither noticed the Vampire standing just meters from where they sat.  A closed expression cast over his dark features.

Continued in…Chapter Nine!


	10. Chapter Nine

· **Chapter Nine:**

_The same night..._

The Vampire snarled and sheathed himself within the Slayer once again.  She keened loudly, arching up into her lover.         

His hand came up, roughly tugging her peaked nipple.  She moaned, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist as he continued to thrust in and out of her wet heat.  

The Slayer ran her fingers into his soft hair, clutching at him wildly as she screamed and bucked beneath him.  She pulled his head down, crushing her lips to his.  Her blunt teeth bit gently at his full lips, sucking them into her mouth as his hands and cock continued to drive her crazy.

The Vampire reared up, tearing his lips from hers only to sink his fangs into her neck.  The blonde arched beneath him, screaming her pleasure to the world as he continued to draw her life's blood from her body.

He retracted his fangs; growling out a single word by her ear, "Mine!"

A shudder rang through the Slayer's body and she gasped her pleasure, completing the ceremony by biting down on her Vampire's jugular.

She felt his orgasm erupt inside her body and shivered in delight as she continued to lap up the small droplets of blood her bite had caused.

He collapsed on top of her and she smiled, raising her blood stained lips to his ear in order to imitate his growl, "Mine."

---

Willow called their names softly into the apparently empty garden, trying to find Buffy and Will.  She paused in shock when she found them sitting so close to each other, but continued with her quest.

"Hi guys."

The pair jumped at the sudden intrusion, neither having the supernatural ability to sense another's presence.  Their hands stayed loosely clasped, but both blushed.

"Uh, hey."  Buffy tried to smile at the red head.

"Uh, yeah.  Um, good news!"  Willow tried with cheer.  "We've found a sp-, uh, _something _that we think will help restore your memories."

"What do we have to do?"  William asked, sitting up straighter.

"Well, all you need to do is come with us."  Willow smiled in a not-so-reassuring way.  "Good news, right?"

William frowned suspiciously.  "What exactly would this cure involve?"  

"Um...kinda, a little bit of...m-magic?"  Willow suggested sheepishly, for some reason finding herself unable to lie.  William had a very Spike-esque look on his face that made her a little nervous.

"Magic?!"  William shot to his feet, letting go of Buffy's hand in the process.  All remnants of Spike had disappeared and he was all Victorian male.  "Good Lord.... what would mother say if she could see me now?"  He muttered to himself.

"You can remember your mother?"  Buffy asked hopefully.  Maybe their memory would come back on its own and they wouldn't need any magical assistance.

"Oh, no...But I would assume that she would not be pleased.  Elizabeth, witch craft is an abomination...we could go to hell."  He finished on a whisper, pulling Buffy from Willow.

Willow watched as the two talked in quiet tones.  It was weird to hear Spike be so worried about going to hell.  But, from the looks of things Buffy was bringing him round.

"Please Will...I don't think they'd hurt us...well, Xander might wanna hurt you, but..." She smiled as that got a laugh out of him.

"Okay, love."  He reached up as if to brush back some of her hair then remembered himself and settled on a smile.

They turned as one to Willow who smiled hopefully, "Okay, we'll do it."  Buffy tried to smile back.

---

"What is that sound?"  William asked as they heard a loud roar from inside the crypt outside of which they were standing.

"Uh..."  The group seemed to blush collectively, as they heard obvious sounds of sex.  

"Maybe we should wait for them to finish."  Willow suggested uncomfortably, as a feminine scream rang out through the graveyard.

"No, no and a 'Hell no!'!"  Xander exclaimed.  "We do it now!"

"I guess it would be less traumatic for her if it was sooner."  Giles agreed, reluctantly.

"Okay..."  Willow and Tara began to set up for the spell, settling candles in a square.  Willow closed her eyes and the candles lit.

Buffy looked up at William, who looked concerned and reached up to take his hand in hers.  He jumped in shock, but slowly relaxed, smiling back down at her.

---

The Vampire grinned up at the Slayer as she rode him, her small breast bouncing softly with her movements.   She returned the lusty grin, moaning as she moved.

At that moment his face seemed slightly more human, despite his vampiric visage.

---

The two witches finished chanting and dropped to the floor in exhaustion as a huge flash of bright light engulfed the cemetery.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Split Personalities by PassionFish**

**A/N  Sorry it's been so long since the last update – I'd completely forgotten that I hadn't updated this fiction!!!  This is the second to last part – want more?  Review!**

**Chapter Ten**

The gang watched, mouths a gasp, as one pair of Buffy and Spike flew, naked, out of the crypt and the other pair fly up to meet them.  The four bodies met in the middle, their entities merging as they let out unholy screams of pain.

They fell to the ground, moments later, encased in the clothes that the human Spike and Buffy had been wearing.  

Willow and Tara clambered unsteadily to their feet, and Xander moved to help them up.

Giles and Angel rushed forward to where Buffy and Spike still lay unconscious.  The rest of the LA gang stood in the background - feeling redundant.

Buffy moaned as she woke up, staring down at the Vampire whom she found herself on top of.  With a groan, Spike awoke, staring up at the blond beauty above him.

"Hi."  She muttered, blushing lightly.

"Hey." He croaked, his voice hoarse from earlier activity.

"Buffy, is that you?"  Giles asked, offering her a hand up.

"Of course its - Angel?  What are you doing here?"  Buffy frowned as she stood up off Spike.

"We had a bit of a problem, Buff."  Xander answered instead, glaring at Spike, who shook his head in confusion; still kinda out of it.

"Oh."  She rose slowly to her feet, staring at the known and unknown faces that surrounded her.

"Lets get you home and I'll explain everything."  Giles led a confused Buffy away.  

"'Kay..."  She murmured in a very child-like manner.

"What about me?"  Spike asked, as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

Willow smiled at Spike a bit, "Maybe you should get some blood or rest or something - come by the shop later?"  Willow tried to make him feel better, but the group was already following Buffy - leaving him all alone.

Angel snarled angrily at his childe, before following the gang out of the cemetery.

A still disorientated Spike stood as well.  His Vampire hearing caught Buffy's muttered words:

"Ugh, my back is killing me.  Feels like someone's been slamming me into a brick wall all day."

"Ewww, Buff.  You're not far wrong." Xander replied, pulling a face.  In the background, Angel's angry growl could be heard, though he said nothing.

With a frown, Spike stumbled into his crypt and collapsed exhausted on his bed and slept.

---

"Thanks for all your help."  Giles addressed the LA group.  Buffy had gone straight to bed.  She'd been barely conscious as she dragged herself up the stairs needing all Willow and Tara's help.

"Sorry we couldn't do more."  Gunn put in.

"Yeah, it felt like you had it covered...not that we wouldn't have come...it was nice to meet you all."  Fred started to ramble.

"No, thank-you."  Giles reiterated.  "Your presence alone was much appreciated."

"What will you do with Spike?"  Angel asked, his voice hard.

"I think that will be up to Buffy."  Giles responded, his voice cooling as well.

"But-"

"No, Angel.  This is Buffy's life.  I won't do anything to hurt her more than she has already been hurt."

"And you think being with Spike won't hurt her?  He's a vicious Vampire; I know it first hand...what he did to you was nothing to what he's done."  Angel growled, advancing almost menacingly at the watcher.

Giles stood his ground.  "I've thanked you for your help.  Don't make me take it back."  

Angel blinked at the flash of Ripper in the younger man's eyes but backed down.  "Sorry."  He muttered.  "Cordy, Gunn, Fred.  Get your stuff; we're leaving."  

---

"It was so gross.  We had to watch human-Spike fawn all over you here, then Vampire-Spike with all the nakedness..." Xander continued to bitch well into the third hour, much to everyone's boredom.

Buffy, however, wasn't even listening.  Her mind was elsewhere, the same place it had been all day and all night.  Without a word she rose and made her way to the training area in the back of the Magic Shoppe.

A few moments later Giles entered to find Buffy staring sightlessly out of the window.  With a silent sigh, he sat down next to her on a pile of training mats.

"How are you feeling?"  He asked quietly.

After a minute of silence, Buffy began.  "Okay, I guess.  Just wondering why it all happened."

Giles took a deep breath, hoping to allay her fears.  "Well, from what Willow uncovered the demon was attempting to restore the balance of good and evil to this dimension.  I believe he was hoping that you would kill each other, not, uh..." He trailed off.

Buffy blushed violently, turning her head in embarrassment.  "Oh..."

"Is there something you want to tell me, Buffy?"  Giles asked quietly, not a hint of reproach in his eyes or his voice.

Buffy couldn't face him as she answered, her eyes fixed on a single spot on the wall opposite.

"No..."  She whispered, and silence enveloped the sun filled room.

A/N:  Want more…you know what to do; REVIEW!!!


	12. Epilogue

**Split Personalities by PassionFish**

**Thanks to all my reviewers….happy reading!**

· **Epilogue**

A/N – Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this fiction!

Buffy shivered, trying to bury herself further under the mountain of duvets her mother had scavenged from around the house, but nothing could warm her.

*Just go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep...* 

She continued to chant the mantra in her head, attempting to ignore the aching mark on her neck and the throbbing between her thighs at the distance from her mate. The feeling was unlike any she had ever encountered. It was primal. It was pure. It was need.

And it wasn't going away.

She should be furious with Spike for doing this to her, for allowing this to be done to her. 

She should be, but she wasn't. It was almost as if she couldn't be.

Her biological make-up seemed to have changed somehow, distorted by the ancient magics that had woven within her just a few nights ago.

During the day the pull was quieter, she could just about function.... but at night....

It was as if her very soul pined for what she had lost, and even though she hadn't really lost him there was simply too much between them. It couldn't be.

It just couldn't.

---

Not even with Drusilla had the pain been this bad. And they had been mated for six decades. 

Not three days.

But his body's reaction was violent. His very being cried out for him to reclaim his mate, to feel her writhe beneath him, to touch, taste and caress her.... to keep him with her forever.

His demon raged within him, banging at the proverbial cage Spike had erected around him. He needed his mate with him, by his side. The magical pull was phenomenal.... it was ancients magics that bound them now. And it was a deep-rooted imperative within him to be as close to his mate as possible in order to protect not only her, but also the bond that bound them.

It took all the strength he had and then some to force himself to keep to the shadows, to keep away from her. Because he knew, that if they met he wouldn't be able to control himself. Or prevent himself from controlling her.

And he knew she didn't want that.

And it killed him inside.

---

The moon was high in the sky and the stars shone brightly. Outside the Summers' residence, a cat meowed loudly, chasing a mouse across the street.

Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat drenching the sheets that were caught between her limbs.

She'd been 'back' two full nights, and her dreams were already haunted by images of the previous days.

_"I was, uh, I was w-wondering if you would a-allow m-me to, uh, court you." _

Buffy moaned in her sleep, tears leaking from her eyes.

_The Vampire grinned up at the Slayer as she rode him, her small breasts bouncing softly with her movements. She returned the lusty grin, moaning as she moved._

She flipped on to her stomach, rubbing her heated face into her wet pillow.

_Their laughter escalated when he tried to get out and was unable to do so, instead appearing to waddle around like a big duck._

"Spike..." Buffy's red eyes opened slowly, the Vampire's name on her lips.

She knew what she had to do.

---

The length of wood felt familiar in her hand. It had been nearly a week since she'd carried it; nearly a week since she'd seen the need to.

But, familiar was good. Familiar was normal. Which was ironic in itself, but she chose not to dwell on it.

---

Buffy watched as the Vampire's chest rose and fell with habitual breath. Her mouth grew dry as the sheet covering his body, slipped to his waist, revealing his muscular chest.

She jumped as he murmured her name longingly and was about to retreat when his eyes opened, pinning her in place with their clear intensity.

Not a word passed between them as she slowly moved closer to the bed. She reached the side and he lifted the covers in offering.

With a silent sigh she slid beneath them, rubbing her face into his neck, her lips nudging her mark there, as his cool arms enveloped her.

"Couldn't sleep..." She murmured softly into his chest. "Need you to hold me."

"Me too." He admitted, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, his free hand absently playing over his bite on her neck.

Spike smiled as he felt the Slayer yawn against his skin, "I love you." He whispered.

A moment of silence passed between them, and for a second he was afraid she wasn't going to answer him. 

"Love you, too."

The End….

Coming Soon...**Mini-Sequel: ****Midnight**** Snack**

**Let me know what you thought….**


End file.
